Field of the Disclosure
The following is directed to abrasive articles, and particularly, bonded abrasive article including a coating.
Description of the Related Art
Abrasive tools, such as abrasive wheels are typically used for cutting, abrading, and shaping of various materials, such as stone, metal, glass, plastics, among other materials. Generally, the abrasive articles can have various phases of materials including abrasive grains, a bonding agent, and some porosity. Depending upon the intended application, the abrasive articles can have various designs, shapes, and configurations. For example, for applications directed to the finishing and cutting of metals, some abrasive wheels are fashioned such that they have a particularly thin profile for efficient cutting.
Abrasive tools are generally formed to have abrasive grains contained within a bond material for material removal applications. Various types of abrasive particles can be contained within the bond material, including for example, superabrasive grains (e.g., diamond or cubic boron nitride) or alumina abrasive grain. The bond material can be organic materials, such as a resin, or an inorganic material, such as a glass or vitrified material.
However, given the application of such wheels, the abrasive articles are subject to fatigue and failure. In fact, the wheels may have a limited time of use of less than a day depending upon the frequency of use. Accordingly, the industry continues to demand abrasive wheels capable of improved performance.